


Reunion

by magicandarchery



Series: All The Little Moments [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Episode 2x10, Gen, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandarchery/pseuds/magicandarchery
Summary: Jace is glad Magnus wasn't in the Institute. Magnus is glad Jace didn't sacrifice himself.Missing moment following the 2x10 midseason finale.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm late to the party on this one, but this has been in my "to write" list for far too long.

The door falls closed behind Jace with a heavy thud, the sharp click of the latch piercing through his chest as he attempts to lock away his feelings for Clary. Feelings, he realizes as he tries to blink away the remnants of bright sunlight from his vision, he couldn’t completely lock away even when he believed her to be his sister.

Jace shakes his head resolutely and takes those first few steps away from the door.

Clary has Simon.

After everything else that has fallen apart because of him, Jace isn’t going to stand in the way of what makes Clary happy, no matter how much it tears him apart inside.

Jace crosses the Ops Center, through the door Alec had disappeared through in search of Magnus, panic coursing through both of them and almost sending Jace to his knees, hoping with every passing second, heart beating twice as fast because of Alec’s racing heartbeat, that Magnus hadn’t been in the Institute.

He would have never been able to forgive himself. He knows what Magnus means to Alec, has felt Alec’s feelings grow deeper and intensify, knows that Alec loves Magnus, knows that without Magnus there will always be part of Alec that is missing.

“Careful,” says a voice as a strong pair of hands steadies Jace to keep him on his feet.

Looking up, Jace sees Magnus and he’s never been more relieved to see him standing there. Alive. Completely unharmed. And Jace can only thank the Angel that somehow Magnus had left before the Soul Sword had been activated.

“Ah,” Jace says and shakes his head, clearing the cobwebs of his thoughts. “Sorry. I didn’t see you.”

“We all get lost in our thoughts.” Magnus tips his head to the side with a slight grin. “I was just finishing up with the Inquisitor.”

Jace feels his stomach drop knowing that he’ll have to meet with her, too, but nods slowly as Magnus brushes past him and starts down the hall again.

“Magnus.” Jace croaks and turns. Magnus stops and pivots to look at Jace. “I-I didn’t…. I didn’t know. I—”

He doesn’t remember another time he’s ever been completely at a loss for words, but somehow Jace doesn’t think  _I’m sorry_  will be enough so he stops himself from saying it.

Maybe because he knows that  _I’m sorry_  will never be enough.

And yet, Magnus seems to glean what it is Jace wants to say despite Jace’s inability to say it because he takes a couple of steps forward, closing the distance between Jace and himself.

Magnus holds his hands out to the side, palms up. “None of us did. And, in hindsight, we shouldn’t have taken Valentine at his word.”

Jace’s stomach twists uncomfortably. If Isabelle could identify any type of blood, how had no one thought to have her test his before letting Valentine throw the world into chaos with lies and manipulations? The look on Magnus’ face suggests that there’s blame to go around, that not all of what has happened here falls on Jace’s shoulders.

Jace heaves a heavy sigh and steps toward Magnus.

“I’m really glad you weren’t here.” Magnus expels a laugh and Jace’s face splits into a grin for a brief moment. “I’ve, uh—I’ve never seen or felt Alec that panicked before.”

“I’m thankful you didn’t sacrifice yourself,” Magnus counters and twists a ring around his finger. “Alec would have been beside himself if you had.”

There’s truth to Magnus’ words, Jace knows, but he tuts out a laugh in an effort to ease the seriousness of everything that has happened. “Nah, he’s used to my—how did he term it?—recklessness. He would be fine. He has you.”

Magnus’ nod is as slow as the grin that spreads across his face. “Even so, try to stay out of trouble?”

Jace cocks his head with a shrug. “No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://magicandarchery.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/magicandarchery)


End file.
